To love a nerd
by Palmtree183
Summary: To love a nerd, in which Sasuke is a total loser and Sakura is the queen of the school and she takes a total liking to Sasuke. Sasuke is making sure to keep his distance from her. How will their romance roll out? SasuXSaku NaruXHina and more couples! Review:)
1. This nerd is cute!

**Hey guys I wanted to start a new fanfic for this month. I know I have to update my other ones , but i've been busy lately. I promise I will try to update as much as I can. I start school next month so that means I might be updating alot for a while. Bear with me please! ANYWAYS ON TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**To love a nerd**

**Chapter: 1- This nerd is cute !**

**Sakura pov:**

"SAKURA HONEY GET UP FOR SCHOOL!" Yelled my mother.

"I'M ALREADY UP!" I yelled back. I always woke up early just for school. People might think I'm crazy but I love going to school, I'm the most popular girl and the prettiest next to my other best friends , Ino and Hinata.

I walked to my own bathroom in my house , since my mother and I would always compete for it in the morning, we moved and my dad made sure I had my own bathroom inside my room , so that my mother would stop complaining. The walls were painted my favorite color, Pink! And I had a very big body mirror. The bathroom itself was big also. Before I got into the shower I made sure the water was warm just how I liked it. I got in and began scrubbing myself with my favorite body wash, that had the scent of cherry blossoms. I moved down to my lower area and made sure I scrubbed extra good down there, you never know what might happen... _If you know what I mean_...Anyways I grabbed my lime green towel and walked out to start brushing my teeth. After I finished I walked out to start picking my outfit.

I picked out a cameo rose coral ombre crochet batwing top, easy American Apparel white jeans, and white Suedette T Bar wedges. Then I took out a pink floral trimmed lace bra with matching panties. My breasts are a C-cup that isn't to big or too small, I think it's a normal size for girls my age, although the only person who seems to mock me about them are Ino. But thats only because hers and Hinata's are just bigger than mine, I don't care anyway guys think they're perfect! And my body is in healthy shape too!

I quickly got dressed and started combing my hair, I decided to leave it down today. My long pink hair and green eyes give me a total exotic look, especially since my hair almost matches my shirt except my hair is more like a bubblegum pink. "SAKURA! COME EAT BREAKFAST BEFORE YOU LEAVE!" Said my mother. "COMING!", geez when is she going to understand I takes time to look good for school! I decided to not wear makeup today, just a little mascara and some lipgloss like always.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

**At school:**

" Take care sweetie!"

" _See you later mom_!" I said waving back to my mother.

"SAKURA GUESS WHAT!" Said Ino coming towards me. She's wearing an American Apparel grey cotton spandex crop tank, with a night moves peplum shorts and some black tights under, and Black Steve Madden pumps. Her hair was in her usual ponytail

" _Cute outfit_" I said with a smile

" I know right! Same for you! Anyways GUESS WHAT!"

"_What_?"

" We are getting a new student today!, and do you know what that means?!"

" _No_ _Ino what does it mean?_"

" You can get a new boyfriend!"

" _Are you serious Ino?, we barely know who he is, he could be ugly and weird or worse_!"

" C'mon Sakura he can't be that bad and just like you said we have yet to figure out who he is!"

" _I guess your right..., anyways lets head to Kakashi sensei's class_."

"Right."

.

.

.

.

.

"**YOUR LATE!**" Yelled the whole class. " hey kids sorry I was late, I got stuck in traffic on my way here and then this old lady needed help carrying her things" kakashi sensei said in a apologetic tone. " Anyways im sure you have all already heard, we have a new student joining us today, let me introduce you to _Sasuke Uchiha_".

Everyone gasped and looked at the boy. " Oh my god , Sakura look!"

"_I'm looking Ino, i-its i-its a nerd?"_

Everyone eyeballed the boy , you can tell he felt uncomfortable. He had raven unkempt hair, the obvious nerdy glasses, his plaid red shirt neatly tucked in his pants, his suspenders on him too , and last but not least his blue bowtie. " THIS GUY IS A COMPLETE LOSER!" whispered Ino._ I could see that behind those glasses, was a total cute guy!_

" _Ino imagine him without glasses and with different clothes on, what do you see!?_" I said watching him take a seat next the window

" I see...WOAH HE'S HOT !" Ino whispered

" _Do you know what that mean_s?"

" No what does it mean?"

" _He is totally gonna be mine._" I said smirking

_" You_ can't be serious Sakura, I know I said he's hot without all that stuff on him, but he looks more like an... Emo nerd." Ino said while making a weird face

" _You said I needed a boyfriend and there he is, this nerd is cute and we are going to be the hottest couple in Konoha high ok!_"

"Ok ok fine , but dont come complaining to me when your plan goes wrong..."

" _Of course not , thats what I have Hina for_ " I said with an innocent smile

"Ok children class has ended , you can all leave" Kakashi sensei said while picking up his book to read again. He always gets to class late and barely teaches and when he does he reads his dirty porn book at the same time!

" _See ya later Ino! Time to introduce myself to Sasuke._" I said smirking.  
.

.

.

.

.

" _Hey Sasuke_ " I said walking towards him

" O-oh i'm sorry am I in your way?" He asked

_Wow his voice is deep..." of course not silly , I came to talk to you!"_

" Why?, I mean why would you talk to me considering that I am a los-

" _Nonsense , I think your cute and probably a cool person_" I said smiling

" Really?"

" _Of course and I would really love to get to know you better_"

" Um... Sure but I dont really think thats a good idea" he said looking away

" _Why not_ _?_". I said looking behind me. Everyone was staring at us with wide eyes, I could almost hear them whispering mean things about him.

" _You know what, you dont need to worry about them, they dont own me I can talk to whoever I want, and if they have a problem with you, you come to me I'll deall with those assholes_"

" O-oh um ok?, uh whats your name ? If you dont mind me asking..."he said

" _Sakura Haruno, join me for lunch later ok?if you have trouble finding me I sit at the big table by the window _"

" Uh ok?"

"_See ya later Sasuke_" I said while giving him a kiss on the cheek. He's so cute ! I couldn't help smiling about how cute and nerdy he acted. And he blushed which makes him even cuter!  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Before lunch: Sasuke pov:**

Should I really go have lunch with that girl? I mean I don't know whats going on in her mind, shes probably planning on a way to embarrass me in front of everyone. Maybe i'll go just to see what will happen, no I saw how everyone looked at me, those kids are all popular. If I go thats gonna mess up there balance, it's like putting a rat next to a whole bunch of snakes. Would she be angry if I didn't sit with her?

" hey you" said this husky boy with his groupie of friends behind him

"_Yes_?"

" Who do you think you are talking to Sakura?" Oh boy ...trouble...

" _Uh...she came and talked to me, I wont get involved with her if that's want you want_?"

" Thats right, you can't she is our princess! And we don't want a nerd like you to fuck her up and her turn her in to you!"

" _Fine, I wasn't planning on to anyway, now if you will excuse me I have to go_."

I left quickly avoiding those glares, it took everything in me not to beat the shit out of them. I'm not going to get involved with that girl anymore she is just trouble for me.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

**At lunch: Sakura pov**

_Where is he? Lunch is almost over and I don't see him anywhere!_ " Hey Sakura , whats wrong?" My other best friend Naruto said. " Don't tell me your looking for the nerd again?" Said Ino

" _I invited him to lunch with us, but I seen him yet and lunch is almost over!_"

"Calm down Sakura, maybe he knew he didn't fit in with us and chose not to come." Said Ino

"_He should have told me then!, I'm gonna go find him!_"

" What no! Stay here!"

" _Sorry, but if I want him to be my boyfriend he has to fit in._"I said walking out the cafeteria.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hey Sasuke! I've been looking for you everywhere!_" I found him sitting under a cherry blossom tree reading a book. " _Hey I thought you were gonna have lunch with me_?" I said sitting next to him

" I already had lunch" he said not taking his eyes off the book

"_Oh, well than how about we hangout after school_?"

"No thankyou, I must return home I have stuff to do"

" _Well than, tomorrow?_"

" I must go " he said while grabbing his stuff and walking away from me.

That was weird? Was he avoiding me? He can't do that, I'm Sakura Haruno everybody loves being around me! I need to figure out what his deal is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**At home:**

" _Hina, you wont believe what happened today!_" I had to call Hinata and let her know because Ino was not helping.

**"What?!"**

_" Today, we had a new student and he was really cute! And I asked him to have lunch with me and he never came. So I went to go get him and he started avoiding me! Can you believe that ME! HE AVOIDED ME!"_

**"I wish I went today! What did Ino think of him?"**

"_Well, she thinks his kinda cute, but she said she's not interested_."

" **Really? But Ino is boy crazy! And this guy has to be cute if you think he is!"**

" _I know, I need a nap, I'll call you later k_?"

" **Ok than, deuces!**."

"_Ughhhhhhhhhhh_" I groaned into my pillow. This has never happened to me, Now I must make this man mine!

**Ok guys that was the first chapter ! I already have the second one planned ^.^ Im so hype for this week, MY BIRTHDAY IS ONE FRIDAY! :D lol anyways enough about me. Hope you all enjoyed the story and remember to Review!**


	2. This nerd will Not avoid me!

**Hi! Here's the second chapter hope you like it ! And remember to review! **

**To love a nerd **

**Chapter: 2- This nerd will ****_NOT_**** avoid me**

**Sakura pov:**

Ok today that nerd will _NOT_ avoid me! I thought walking towards my bathroom. I started cleaning myself while plotting ideas to catch Sasuke's attention.

Today's outfit consisted of my favorite Dr. Marten 1460 boots, a black crop top and, monochrome elephant print slim leg trousers. This outfit was pretty casual, I wanted it that way, my hair made everything standout to much. I also took out a grey lace trimmed bra with matching panties. My underwear is the only thing I like to match.

"SAKURA HONEY, HURRY UP OR YOU WILL BE LATE!"

" WAIT MOM ! I'M ALMOST FINISHED!" Gosh when will she ever understand! I put my hair in a pony tail, and then applied some pink lipstick and mascara on my face. Ok ok what I'm I forgetting? Ahah perfume!

"SAKURA!"

"COMING!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**School:**

"INO HAVE YOU SEEN HIM?! IS HE HERE YET?!" I yelled in Ino's face. " Woah calm down , and no the nerd isn't here yet." Ino said rolling her eyes. " Did I just hear Ino right?" Said Hinata walking towards us.

" Hey Hina , were all matching shoes today! How cute !" I said changing the subject.

If Hinata found out he was a nerd she'd probably start laughing out loud and then question my sanity, I really don't feel like listening to all that so I'd rather her not know until I've made him look attractive. But right now she is bound to know early.

Ino was wearing a button down black casual boiler suit to expose a primark Mickey Mouse crop top and her Dr. Marten 1B99 boots. While Hinata was wearing a white crop top roll back tee, a pair of black leggings and, a pair of patent Dr. Marten boots. Ino of course just had to get the long ones , because she is the more _optimistic_ one...

"Don't change the subject, now spill it!" Hinata said raising an eyebrow. " Who is this nerd your talking about?"

"Oh Sakura didn't tell you that part I see." Ino said turning towards me, smirking.

" Sakura has a crush on a ner-"

I put my hand over Ino's mouth. " What she means is, there is this gu- Oh who am I kidding!" I said letting go of Ino. " Well, in our convo last night I forgot to tell that the cute guy was a nerd."

"Well why didn't you just tell me?" Hinata said. "Did you forget I'm the _nice_ one?"

" No but I thought you would laugh, because he's _really..._ nerdy."

" Nah, I probably would of , but that doesn't matter you like him not me."

I sighed. " Ok well than maybe you can help me find him, before classes start?"

"Sure, Ino are you coming?"

"Fine..." Ino said

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**At Class: **

What kind nerd is late to school! I thought. Sasuke arrived to class ten minutes after it started, so that didn't give me anytime to talk to him. " Sakura, don't stress over it we still have all day" said Hinata.

She was right we did have all day...and I still had plans in my head. "Listen up students, this upcoming art project will involve partners, I will let all of you choose your own." Said Kurenai sensei.

Cha this is my chance! I'll make Sasuke my partner and he will have no choice to but be around me! " Ino! Be Hinata's partner!" I whispered to Ino.

"Why?"

" Because I'm gonna be Sasuke's and Hina needs a partner!"

"I was gonna be Sai's partner! And Naruto was gonna ask Hina to be his partner."

"'Oh ok as long as you guys have partners!" I said.

Time to catch Sasuke's attention commence! I walked towards Sasuke's desk and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Sasuke-kun will you be my partner?" I asked him sweetly

"U-uh um...are you sure you want me to be your partner?" He said shyly.

"Yes of course! I would love it if you would, but I understand if you don't want to be..."

" Well I uh g-guess we could be partners than..."

" Great! Than if we're partners can I have lunch with you? So we can discuss the project?"

" Y-yes..."

"Kay than, see you at lunch!" I said giving him a kiss on cheek ,going back to my desk. I stopped walking towards my desk and turned around. " WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" Everybody who was staring suddenly turned back around.

"Sheesh Sakura if you keep doing that your gonna make the boy a victim for everyone to torture" Said Ino

"Oh please, everyone will be drooling over him soon when I make him attractive."

" If you say so..."

"Anyways where's Hina?" Ino pointed behind me to show a blushing Hinata and a grinning Naruto. Hinata has a crush on Naruto for along time, and now her dream come true is finally happening. They are dating and so is Ino and Sai, thats why she wants me to get a boyfriend so I won't be left out anymore.

"Aww there so cute!" I said staring at them in admirement. I hope me and Sasuke can be like that one day...

" Alright kids, class is over! The project information is all on the paper, you all must have a partner as well to complete the project." Kurenai sensei said handing us all a paper.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Before lunch: Sasuke pov:**

What was I thinking? Why did I even say yes? I mean yeah she's hot, but she's really annoying. I mean out of all people why the hell does she have to pick me to be her partner?! The only reason why I even look like this is because I wanted to avoid the fangirls! She seems nice, but she looks like the clingy type. Ugh why can't I get her out of my mind! This is irritating me too much...

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" And here she comes...

"Hn"

"So Sasuke where are we having lunch?" She asked

"Um by the cherry blossom tree I guess..."

"Ok , I actually like sitting there the scenery itself is so calming..." She said happily.

Soon the bell rang signifying lunch has began, and that meant if we didn't hurry soon people will see and problems will start. " Hey _loser_! Did you not listen to what I said yesterday?!" And there's the problem...

" His name is Sasuke not _loser_, Hyosuke!" Sakura said wrapping her arm around mine. "Sasuke's my new friend , so if you mess with him you mess with me! Don't bother him! I assure you that I will know if you do! And I will not hesitate to hurt you back!" Sakura said raising a fist at him.

"Calm down babe, it was a joke..." Hyosuke said.

"It better be! C'mon Sasuke!" Sakura said pulling me towards the exit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Lunch time: normal pov:**

"Gosh I he's such a bully! Don't let him bother you Sasuke-kun!..." Sakura said pulling out her bento box. "Anyways lets discuss the project, where are we gonna do it my house or yours?"

" I don't care where..." Sasuke said while taking his lunch out also. " My house it is then, but I warn you now my parents are a little..._weird_..." She said "But than again, they might not even be there."

Sasuke almost choked on his food when he realized what she had just said. They were going to be alone for God knows how long..." Sasuke are you ok?" Sakura asked while patting him on the back. " I-I'm fine" *cough cough*

"You gave me a scare, good thing I know first aid!"She said handing Sasuke a water bottle. "Thanks..." He took the bottle from Sakura's hand.

"How about we start the project during the weekend? Is that ok with you?"

" I guess..."

"Here's my number, call me if anything." Sakura said, pulling out a paper and handing it to Sasuke. " I must get going now so..." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and got up. "Dont _hestitate_ to call ok?" And with that she walked away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**After School: **

"So Saku, how did lunch with Sasuke nerd go?" Asked Ino getting inside her car, while Hinata and followed . "Yes do tell" said Hinata getting in the backseat.

"It was pretty normal, except I did most of the talking. He's so quiet, and when I told him we might be alone he started choking on his food!" Said Sakura.

"Ohhh so the nerd is nervous about being alone with you..." Said Ino driving Hinata home.

" He should be, knowing that Sakura will probably make the moves on him..." Said Hinata "Hina!" Sakura punched Hinata in the arm. "I was kidding!" She said laughing.

"No you weren't!" Said Sakura.

" Thank God I'm home I can't take anymore of your abuse!" Hinata said getting out the car. Sakura stuck her tongue out and put her middle finger out. " Bye Hina!" Said Ino laughing , turning to head towards Sakura's house.

"I don't know why you even bother driving her if she lives like 10 minutes away!" Said Sakura. " Ehh she's just lazy and doesn't like going home with Neji. I wouldn't either Neji is so boring!" Ino said.

"True."

"So Sakura, are you really gonna have sex with the nerd?" Asked Ino. "That's for me to know and you to find out." She said smirking and getting out the car. "BITCH!" Ino said laughing and driving away.

Sakura didn't know whether or not she was willing to go that far for Sasuke. She wasn't a virgin , but she wasn't worried about that. She was worried about whether he would want to or not. She knew what the real Sasuke looked like by just looking at him. But she felt something _more_...

Sakura sighed and then entered home, deciding that she has alot of thinking to do...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Remember to review!**


End file.
